Final Destination 3 Bridge Collapse
by Darket
Summary: (chap 3 up) Tis my newest FD fic. More info inside on the setting. A girl named Margaret and her father are being stalked. It has a lot of gore and is a bit disturbing in later chapters. Updated weekly.
1. The Plan

-Real Quick, I made "Final Destination 3 Stage Crash" over 6 months ago. This story happens at the same time. It's the story of the Man who didn't show up to fix the stage where the play "Angel of Death" occurred and everybody died. He and his daughter are in danger. This takes place just hours before hand…

Final Destination 3 

"**Bridge Collapse"**

Trey woke up and he rubbed his eyes. His answering machine had a message on it and he answered it…

"Hey, we have a job to fix a stage in New York. You want the job? Give me a call." The machine said.

Margaret walked in and she wiped her eyes. They had to hit the road early to beat rush hour.

"Daddy, can I go to sleep on the ride there?" Margaret asked.

"Ok, but you need to hurry up and get ready." Trey said.

He had to raise Margaret on his own since his divorce to Mrs. Valerie Lewton. Now she is dead and Trey is all Margaret has left. They got into the car and drove towards New York City. Margaret slept on the ride there and she had never been out of town before. It was early and the News helicopter was ready to take off. A man and two women got on board and they started the engine. The second woman walked towards the helicopter and she held her inhaler to her side. She stepped on a flower and a bee came out of it. It flew into her inhaler and she put it on the dashboard of the helicopter. The bee smelt the fumes and it was slightly intoxicated. A man slapped a second bee that had followed them in.

"I hate bees. You should be careful too!" the man said.

"Yeah, I'm allergic to them." The first woman said.

"I heard that…" the second woman said.

In the back behind the seat, there were over 30 bees that had started to build a wax nest behind the seat. It was due to them leaving the doors open all night. The second woman tossed off her coat and put it on top of the back seat. Some of the bees were starting to grasp onto it. Trey and Margaret pulled towards the bridge and the traffic was in. Kyle, a crossing guard, stopped them. The Helicopter was flying near the bridge.

A line of cars were behind them and they all had problems. Chelsea was looking at Derek over in the car next to them. She held up her phone number. Derek smiled and he wrote it down. Kelly held her stomach and her husband Jake was driving them towards New York so they could live for the last 2 months of Kelly's pregnancy there. Phillip watched the road as he smoked his cigar and DT talked on his cell phone. The crossing guard held up his hand and signaled for them to move on. The bomb-sniffing dogs were all over the place and they had to sniff the cars. Margaret slept while trey ran his fingers through her black hair.

"Were almost there, don't worry." Trey said.

"Jake, is there a restaurant around here?" Kelly asked.

"Probably, but we have to get to the city before we can eat." Jake replied.

He turned on the radio and a commercial for the play "Angel of Death" was playing. Chelsea looked at Derek still and she was trying to flirt. The helicopter was nearby and a chill went through the helicopter. The second woman put on her coat and bees were inside of it. They crawled into her shirt and she paused. One stung her and she slapped it.

"What the fuck?" The second woman asked.

She jolted as the bees stung her and the man held the video camera. He gasped at her cursing and the woman piloting was about to have an asthma attack from hearing her saying that on live TV. The second woman threw off her coat and started to rip of her shirt.

"Hey, keep your clothes on!" the man yelled.

The first woman picked up the inhaler and inhaled. The bee entered her throat and she gagged. Her entire throat began to swell up and she was gagging. The man saw a swarm of bees fly towards him and they tried to get them off.

"SHIT! SHIT!!!!" the man screamed.

The people at the news building watched them scream and the helicopter began to spin towards the bridge. Kyle looked up and he saw the helicopter hit the bridge. It caused a fireball the blow away Kelly and Jake's car. The fire roasted Kelly and the helicopter blade slashed Jake in two. It flew off and began cutting cars. Chelsea gasped and she watched the blade cut Derek into pieces. His intestines hit her window and she screamed in horror. The cables from the suspension bridge released and began hitting people. DT got out of his car and ran like hell. A cable hit him and the 4 foot wide object whacked him flying towards a wall where he was grinded up and crushed. Brain and guts flew all over the place and hit Chelsea.

A cable decapitated her instantly and Phillip tried to maneuver out of there. A cable flew at Trey and Margaret. It smacked them flying and the mangled car crushed them. Margaret looked around she was soaring through the air. A boat was sailing towards the bridge and they tried to turn away. Margaret's limbs were crushed and Kyle looked up.

"FU-!" Kyle said before Trey's car crushed him.

He was grinded up and Phillip fell out of his car and he ran away. Jeffery looked at the cars spinning by and two cars were coming from both sides. They hit him and ripped his body apart. His head went under the wheels and his head was crushed. The bridge collapsed and Phillip screamed as he was pulled under the boat with Margaret. She watched him hit the propellers and fly apart. The propeller pulled her in and ripped her apart. She woke up screaming and saw all of the cars in place. Trey freaked out and Margaret saw the helicopter.

"The helicopter's going to hit the bridge!!!" Margaret cried.

The military checking the cars were starting to panic. They had to pull people back because ignoring 1 threat was way too risky. Kelly and Jake had heard enough about Flight 180 and Route 23 so they backed up. Jeffery was pulling people back and DT got out his car while trying to hide all of the pills he kept in hiding. Kyle looked around and he ran off so her could get a summer break. Phillip was yanked out of his car by Jeffery and pulled back. Other people were stuck and Chelsea ran off with Derek. Trey followed Margaret and other people started to drive ahead. They were a threat to people on the road and Jeffery pulled back. The Helicopter spun towards the bridge and crashed into it. Trey gasped and he held Margaret down. Jake pushed Kelly back and the helicopter blade shot over them. It flew towards them and whacked Jake in two.

"NO!!!!!" Kelly cried as Jake's severed body parts flew all over the place.

Margaret cried and they watched the bridge collapse and pull people under. A few car hit the boat and caused an explosion to wipe out the boat. The FBI helicopters showed up minutes later and they tried to not cause a panic. A few hours passed and they were all being held at the police station as possible suspects. The FBI was questioning Trey about his daughter.

"Look, you can complain at me all you want but it won't do you any good in the end. I have a theater to fix that's a few towns over. I don't have time to talk." Trey said.

"We just want to know how your daughter knew that a helicopter was coming. That's at least what we reported from a few survivors." Agent Morton said.

"I don't know what made her flip out but she is going through some troubled times from losing her mother from an explosion a few years back. So you can stop playing the fucking X-Files with us."

"Oh, you mean the house the Alex Browning blew up. Yeah, we have that on file. It's odd that she got caught up in TWA Flight 180 just two years ago today after Alex Browning pulled her away from the plane. We have a little connection here…"

Trey held his head and he looked Agent Morton in the eyes. He hit the desk and was about to rip off Agent Morton's head.

"My daughter is innocent and I can't stick around here. I have to fix a stage or I'll lose my job. I need my job as much as you do yours. Just let me do mine while you do yours." Trey said.

"Yeah, well I can't let you… Hold on…" Agent Morton said as he looked at the FBI agent coming in.

The agent talked was panicking and Agent Morton gasped he followed him and they ran towards the door.

"Am I free to go?" Trey asked.

"You wait here! I just found out that a theater in Buffalo just collapsed and we are not done yet!" Agent Morton yelled.

"That's the one I was supposed to fix that one!"

-I hope you've enjoyed this so far. The deaths are going to get more gorier as death swings back around for revenge. I really hope this gets more reviews than my other Final Destination fic "Final Destination 3 Stage Crash". See you soon, and do be warned that Death awaits you…


	2. No one beats Death

"Yes, the reports are confirmed. After this morning's accident a theater in Buffalo has just collapsed leaving a few survivors. The FBI has been investigating both incidents as of now." The reporter said.

Margaret sat on the couch and she tried to find cartoons to watch. Seeing the bridge collapse horrified her.

"I can't believe this is all happening to us!" Chelsea exclaimed.

"This all better not be some weird X-Files shit. Too many people are dying and I don't like it. So what's up with this girl? How did she see it all happen?" Derek asked.

"It happened in a dream. First the helicopter hit the bridge and everything just happened in a few seconds!" Margaret exclaimed.

A few FBI agents came in and they sat Trey down in a chair. One picked up Margaret and they restrained her.

"Since she saw it all happen, we are taking her into custody. Due to some terror threats lately, we are going to keep her in custody. You are going to be put under house arrest however. Your phone lines will be tapped and you will not be able to leave the house unless you are supervised by one of our agents." The woman said.

"What? You can't take her away!" Trey yelled.

Margaret was carried out of the room and Jeffery carried her off and Trey was taken to a FBI car outside. Everybody went home and Margaret fell asleep in the car. She saw Trey and he was pulled away from her. She backed away and then turned to the left where a blast of fire burnt her. She woke up and started to breathe rapidly. Something wasn't right about her dream. Was it a sign of future events? They pulled into the orphanage and Margaret got out. She looked towards the city and walked in. Trey was brought to his house and there were cameras all around the place.

"I really don't see why this is necessary." Trey said.

"Just shut the hell up before we get serious." Agent Morton said.

"I think you're serious enough as it is, your just being an asshole now."

"Shut up…"

They closed the door and a few cops were watching him across the street. Trey turned on the TV and he saw that there was a channel with a camera watching him. He changed it and found the news. It was already nightfall and he was going to sleep. Derek drove Chelsea home and he got her number.

"Be careful…" Chelsea said.

"I will, just calm down. I have to go check up on the high school. It's kind of my job." Derek said.

She laughed and waved goodbye. Derek got into his car and drove towards the High School. An eerie feeling was going through his body and he ignored it. At the high school, the boiler was reading normally and Derek walked inside the building. The janitor was mopping and he saw him.

"Hey Derek, how have you been? I heard about what happened at the bridge today… Are you ok?" the janitor asked.

"Yeah, some crazy ass kid saw it all coming. That was one of the weirdest things ever." Derek said.

"Kind of like Flight 180… Ohhh! Scary!"

"Whatever, so what the problem?"

"The boiler in room 179's messed up. You know, it's the one across the hall from room 180."

"Ok, I'll handle it."

In an instant, the boiler pressure began to rise and there was a clog inside of it. It was supposed to be shut off, but the school didn't have the time to. Derek walked towards the boiler room and pulled out his keys. He unlocked the door and slipped into a puddle of water. Before he hit the ground, he grabbed a pipe and lifted himself up.

"What? Son of a… I hate this job…" Derek said.

He pulled out a wrench and tried to screw in the pipes correctly. The boiler temperature began to rise to over 500 degrees. Derek touched a pipe and it burnt his hand. He waved it around began to curse wildly.

"AHHHH!!!! GOD- DAMN IT!!!!" Derek screamed.

He held up the wrench and the water began to leak all over the floor. It was hot and he tried not to slip on the water. Derek tracked it to the source and he saw the problem. It was a piece of metal caught in the pipe and he put the wrench around a bolt where the clog was. Slowly, he began to unscrew it and the floor below him made a growling sound. There was a large shadow below him and he looked up. There was nothing and the reflection of the shadow went into the pipes. The bolt shot off and a blast of steam and water hit Derek's face. It scolded his skin and melted off. His skin began to shrink and Derek hit the burning pipes.

The temperature went down and the remains of the boiling water dripped on his burnt corpse. The rest of the water flowed away and the janitor walked in after hearing the blast.

"Derek! Oh my god…" the janitor said as he ran towards a phone.

The FBI showed up and they began to observe the area. Agent Morton showed up and he watched the coroner run off puking. The Janitor was still outside pacing around madly since he saw it.

"It's death I tell you! I told him it was all apart of some scheme!!!" the janitor yelled.

They carried off Derek's body and morning came. Everybody was turning on the TV and Chelsea was watching the news.

"It has come to my attention that a local resident named Derek Richards was just killed last night in an explosion by the boiler at the high school in town. It has been sad news for the family." The reporter said.

Chelsea gasped and she ran towards the bathroom and began to cry. Margaret was watching TV and the Nun at the orphanage turned off the TV.

"When can I see my daddy?" Margaret asked.

"I don't know. You just nee to relax until the FBI is done with him." The Nun said.

"You do know that the man who just died had also died in my dream. It's the same with the one who was on the bridge. I find it strange that they are dying in order as they did in my dream. The girl Chelsea is next."

"You need to stop this nonsense! I'm going to take you to the quiet room for the rest of the day!"

The Nun picked her up and carried her towards the quiet room. Margaret kicked around and she began to cry.

"I'm telling the truth! Somebody is killing all of the survivors!" Margaret cried.

The Nun ignored her and locked the door. Margaret banged on it and she started to cry. After thinking about the dream, she found out about the list and that she was going to die soon.

"Somebody's going to kill me…" Margaret said before she busted out into tears.


	3. Dark Omen

A group of people had gone to Derek's funeral and some of the survivors were there. They were lowering him into the ground. The casket was closed and nobody could see his body. Phillip was there and he walked out to a tree in the back.

"It's going for me, I know it…" Phillip said.

"Of course it is. Death has a design for everybody, even you." Mr. Bloodworth said.

"Where did you come from?"

"I believe the question is where you will be going. Death has a sophisticated design that takes planning. It is more complex than your everyday life. When somebody changes everything by walking away from a person, or a party, maybe even date. You then shift the design, which can cause the reaper to find a new plan. The way the little girl pulled you off of that bridge had completely shifted the way things went. You sent a ripple out to other people and sacrificed their lives. The design is changed and that could terrify the Grim Reaper himself. Then he has to come for you all again. When death understands his mistake, he'll come back around. There is no escaping death."

"So everything is about to turn into Flight 180?"

"Exactly, Phillip… Oh, I have seemed to run out of time. I have a date with a few kids a week from now."

Mr. Bloodworth walked off and the funeral was over already. He wondered about how the list worked and DT walked past him.

"Who was that guy?" DT asked.

"Some psychotic guy… Hey, do you believe in Flight 180?" Phillip replied.

"Not really, but it was weird. Shit, all the stuff happening now is making me creep out! Why, do you believe it has something to do with us?"

"Yeah…"

"That guy, he's probably crazy. He's definitely lost it."

"I hope he has…"

DT walked off and got into his car. Everybody else did and Phillip sat in the graveyard. Something wasn't right and he had to find out what it was. It hit his head and he remembered how the story of Flight 180 and Route 23 went. The person who saw the event happen knew what order the victims would die in. He had to find out where Margaret was before Death took another victim…

Chelsea sat in her chair and a breeze went through her room. She looked around and a growling noise was heard across the house. It sent chills down her back and she went to go fix a pot of coffee. Above the cabinet over the coffee pot was a glass vase hanging off the edge. A force began to push the vase and Chelsea began to set up the coffee pot. Margaret sat in the quiet room and she tossed a ball across the room. It floated into the air and she had fallen asleep while doing so. A dark shadow flew across from her and she was in a nursery filled with little children. Her stomach was puffed up as if in she was about to have a child. A group of kids pushed her and she fell down. She knew that the design had skipped Kelly and it was hazardous. What was wrong with her dream?

"What's happening?" Margaret asked.

A powerful force shot at her and split her abdominal area open. The pain caused her to hit the ground and a river of blood flowed towards her. Inside the river was a floating dead fetus and she held it. She stared into its cold dead eyes and felt sad. Slowly she bled to death and heard the sound of death shifting away. She looked towards the distance and back at the fetus. The fetus had formed a face and it terrified her as she stared into its eyes. It began to cry and scream while reaching for her and she screamed trying to get it away. The fetus crawled towards her and she cried while trying to get away. A nurse woke her up and she was shaking.

"A woman named Kelly is next!" Margaret exclaimed.

"Who?" replied the nurse.

"A pregnant woman who got off of the bridge!"

"Oh, I know who your talking about!"

A nun walked in and saw them. She ran towards the nurse and pulled her away from Margaret.

"I have orders to make sure she stays out of contact from everybody until the 24 hours are up. Don't listen to her." The nun said.

"Yeah, but she said that one of my patients are in danger now! Her name is Kelly Prowler." The nurse said.

"Are you going to listen to me? If you don't, I'll just have you fired."

She nodded ad walked off. Margaret looked at the nun and she found out that death was turning around. Chelsea looked up and she saw the vase. She pushed it back into place and the dark presence left her house. Kelly was driving home and Her car broke down.

"Come on, don't do this to me!!!" Kelly yelled.

She pulled over next to the road and found herself on the countryside. There was nothing but a road and a dirt path ahead. Next to her were a barbwire fence and a cornfield behind it. She walked around to the passenger side and tried to see what was wrong. The gas tank was leaking and she opened the passenger door and sat in the passenger seat. It began to rain and she grunted. She stood up and used her umbrella. A car could come by at any moment so she had to be ready. The ground was getting muddy after a few minutes and the wind began to pick up.

"Damn it…" Kelly said as the rain hit her.

Phillip drove down the road and he found the orphanage. Jeffery was at the door and he saw Phillip.

"Hey, you're the guy from the bridge! Did you hear about that guy dying last night? He was a survivor too!" Jeffery exclaimed.

"Yeah, and I need to know who's next! It could be anyone of us!" Phillip yelled.

Jeffery ran inside with him and they went to find Margaret. The same Nun was blocking them and she wouldn't let them pass.

"Margaret is in the quiet room now. She can't talk to anybody for another 3 hours." The nun said.

"Yes, but this is an emergency! She knows who's going to die next!" Jeffery exclaimed.

"Kelly's next! Death has gone back for her!!!" Margaret yelled.

Jeffery brainstormed and he remembered her from the police station. They turned around and ran towards the car. Jeffery picked up his car radio and opened up a link with HQ.

"Sir, do you have a location on Kelly Prowler's vehicle?" Jeffery asked.

"We can search, what's the emergency?" the man asked.

"I don't have time, she's in danger!"

"We found her car by using her antenna. She's on the countryside at West Point Farm. Do you want us to send back up?"

"I don't think that will help, you will need to send an ambulance!"

Jeffery threw down the radio and sped towards West Point Farm. It was across town and over 7 miles away. Who would make it first, Life or Death?

-Thank you reviewers. I will continue to write this story. Expect a gory death in the next chapter that was expected in FD2. Oh, something funny about the name Kelly Prowler. I'm now posting at and one of my stories feature a character by the same name. I'll keep writing.


End file.
